Pizza and a Movie
by Nedwards23
Summary: Just a short story based of an ezriagame post.


_Just something i came up with when i couldn't sleep at 4am this morning, sorry if it sucks but i hope you like it. (inspired by an ezriagame post) _

In this story Ezra is still working at Hollis Byron didn't get him fired although he tried.

Ezra was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his office door. He looks up to see the petite Aria Montgomery walking into his office, coffees in hand, his favourite ready for him.  
"Well this is a nice surprise,what brings you here?" he asks placing a chaste kiss on her lips once he's finished speaking.  
"My dad forgot his briefcase" Aria replied  
"Again?" Ezra asked, shocked.  
"Fourth time this month; I swear he'd lose his head if it wasn't attached to his body. Anyway that's not what I came to talk about, I wanna ask you something"  
"Ask away" Ezra replied placing his coffee on his desk, then leaning against it taking Aria's hands in his and interlocking their fingers.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to do a movie and a pizza at my house tonight?"She asked apprehensively.  
"I'm not so sure that's a good idea" Ezra told her trying not to hurt her feelings.  
"Please? My dad's working late tonight they moved his class and he has a lot of paperwork to fill in. Please? I'll even let you choose the movie" Aria pleaded giving him her infamous puppy dog eyes that Ezra just couldn't say no to.  
"Okay, deal. But if he comes home early I'll be sprinting out the door" Aria laughed at Ezra's comment.  
"Does he scare you that much?" Aria asked struggling to hold back more laughter.  
"The last time I came over he looked at me like he had already planned my murder AND dug a hole to bury me in." Aria couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and let rip causing Ezra to laugh with her although he was serious about how Byron had looked at him the last time he was in the Montgomery house.

Once Aria got her giggling under control she placed her hand on Ezra's cheek and softly moved her thumb up and down his cheek. "That was over a month ago, he's more understanding now" Aria was right, slowly over these last few weeks her father had been coming round to them as a couple. As much as her father hated the idea of his little girl with any man Byron had admitted to himself that Ezra was a good match for Aria and as much as he hated it he could tell he loved her almost as much as Byron did; no one could love Aria more than him though, she was his baby and always will be.  
"I'm sure he still wants to kill me, just maybe not as brutally" Aria laughed once again at Ezra's comment before excusing herself so she could finish her homework and get ready for tonight arranging to meet at 7.

At 7.01 aria was still in her pyjamas, after coming home and finishing her homework she had been violently sick and forgot all about her night with Ezra until she heard the sound of the doorbell signaling he was here.  
"Crap" Aria muttered to herself as she begrudgingly dragged herself out of bed. She had meant to call Ezra and cancel but had taken an impromptu nap and had only been awake a few minutes. Aria eventually got to the front door after a few more ring of the bell from Ezra; the smile on his face instantly faded when he saw how ill Aria looked. She was pale, her eyes were puffy, her hair was a mess and she had mascara stains on her cheeks she had long forgotten about.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Ezra asked as he envolved his girlfriend in a hug as he stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. Aria moved out of his embrace slightly so she could look at him.  
"I'm sorry i meant to call you, after I got home and finished my homework I was really sick then i fell asleep" Aria said as she wiped her eyes as more tears appeared. Aria hated being sick it always made her emotional and cry constantly which only made her feel worse.  
Ezra lowered himself to her level and placed his hands on either side if her cheeks wiping away a few stray tears with his thumbs. "You don't need to be sorry, we can still watch a movie and have pizza, if you're up to it?"  
"Yes, I miss you. But aren't you worried about getting sick too?" Aria asked.  
"For you, i think I'll chance it" At Ezra's sweet words Aria let out a small smile.  
"Now, go get comfy on the couch while i go get you a duvet and some pillows to get you more comfortable then we'll call for a pizza and watch a movie. How does that sound?"  
"Perfect, I love you" Aria replied giving Ezra a small kiss.  
"Not as much as I love you" Ezra replied as he made his way upstairs whilst Aria went to the couch.

While the couple waited for their pizza they talked about their days and plans for the weekend, Ezra was hoping to take Aria to Philly as the museum they had their first date at had another opening. Aria loved the idea. They even managed to get through a whole film without either one of them falling asleep; but that might have been because Ezra had chosen a comedy to lift Aria's spirits but not long after they had put the second movie in had Aria fallen asleep wrapped in Ezra's embraced covered comfortably by her duvet. Not long after she had fallen asleep had Ezra done the same. His plan was to only have a few minutes and then drive home as it was almost time for him to leave.

20 minutes or so after Ezra had fallen asleep had Byron Montgomery pulled into the driveway where an instant annoyance came over him realising Ezra was here; as much as he was warming back up to Ezra he still hated the idea of him alone with Aria; it sent his mind into over drive.  
Byron opened the front door ready to kick Ezra out of the house, nicely of course but was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. His daughter was sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks. Byron had never seen her look so peaceful,even when she was a baby she never looked this relaxed. Byron decided he would leave the couple; just this once. He proceeded to dispose of the pizza box that was now empty as once Aria smelt how good the pizza smelled she had suddenly gotten even hungrier and made quick work on eating almost the entire thing. Once he had done that he removed the DVD the pair was watching from the player instantly regretting it as the television made a loud sound. He turned to look at the pair cursing himself hoping it hadn't woke Aria. He was relieved to see it had only made her stir; he couldn't help but smile as she leaned more into Ezra and Ezra held her closer and tighter to him. It reminded him of him and Ella in the early days. He took one last look at his daughters angelic face before turning the lights off and heading upstairs to sleep himself. Halfway up the stairs he decided he would cave into her pleas of having Ezra stay once week since sleepovers at his were a strict no no; now he could see she was genuine when she said she slept better with Ezra; how could he refuse. All he wanted was for his little girl to be happy and if Ezra staying once a week made her happy then so be it.  
But her bedroom door will stay open at all times. No matter what.

_Thank you for reading, please review i love to know what people think of my work._  
_Also i haven't forgotten about my other stories i just have major writers block on them (I'm open to suggestions on where to take them, just PM me if you have ideas)_


End file.
